galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
ARC-3200
ARC-3200 or "Bravo" was an Advanced Recon Commando (ARC) Clone Trooper Captain in the Grand Army of the Republic and the 427th Hawkbat Battalion. Bravo was the 2nd in command for the 427th Hawkbat Battalion. Bravo was a clone who had a heart of gold, but he had to be careful about this because he was also a fierce fighter. Bravo was later killed on Bowucan after he got killed in an explosion. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Bravo was born,bred and trained on the planet rainy planet of Kamino. Bravo was trained by the ARC Troopers and the bounty hunters. Bravo was trained in heavy combat as well as light and arm to arm combat which he was brave to do. Bravo later finished his training and was sent to the 427th Hawkbat Battalion. To make sure he wasn't a bad boy. Induction into the Hawkbat Battalion "Alright Troopers you've done your duty here on Kamino. You've been trained with the basics and been trained by the ARC Troopers and the bounty hunters. We wishyou all the best of luck and the best of time.." as ARC-0990 "Kindler" said goodbye to the newest batch of troopers, a bunch of troopers were standing at the ready. CT-7356 and ARC-3200, they were standing with other clones who waited for their goodbye. "You two,never cease to surprise." said Kindler. "But.. Since you haven't moved with the rest of these clones, you two will be in charge of a new squad.. The 427th Hawkbat Battalion. You Alpha will be the Commander, and you Bravo will be the 2nd in charge." Kindler saluted the two and walked away.As Alpha walked over to the left over clones he said "Attention!" The group of clones stood at attention just as Alpha said "Welcome to the 427th Hawkbat Battalion. Move out!" The troopers all rushed side by side to the cruiser named "Banter". Bravo smiled at Alpha and said "Well done commander! Very well done." "Thanks Bravo." As Bravo walked away he said "I'll be in my quarters.." "Alright, I'll be on the front deck if you need me." As Alpha walked onto the bridge he watched out the window. As Bravo walked into his quarters he decided it was time to get a new look. Bravo shaved his head into a commander Gree style of haircut. Bravo left his sideburns and his beard. Bravo looked in the mirror and smiled at the job he'd done. Bravo and Alpha were the only two on the cruiser to get private quarters, as the other quarters were shared by crews of 5. As Bravo was trying to make his quarters homey, Alpha was on the bridge figuring out why the communications weren't working. "It has to be that. It cannot be this.." said Alpha. As a another trooper walked passed Alpha said "You trooper. Would you have any idea why our communications aren't working." "The name's Blazer, I worked with many squads. I can tell you that, the comlinks are turned off." Blazer then walked away leaving Alpha confused.Alpha turned on the comlink channel and he got an army of messages, "What.. Is with this ship!" said Alpha, "It's an old one. But it's been modified for us.." said Bravo. "This is weird." "It'll take some getting used to. But we shall be a great battalion. Maybe more famous then the 212th Attack Battalion." "Maybe. But in you we trust Alpha. I trust you do be able to lead." "I'll be able to." "This is a great way to start the war and the protection of our world." said Alpha as he walked away. Battle of Lumbara As the clone battalion the 427th Hawkbat Battalion was waiting for the next move on the planet of Lumbara, the sister planet of Umbara, as a sky battle raged on, a ground battle was inevitable. "Clean your visors and check your weapons, it might be the last time you do that exact thing. Lumbara has the same terrain as Umbara and is in constant dark. So be careful. Watch out." said Alpha as he cleaned his weapon. As the troopers disbanded into groups, Alpha and Bravo looked on and Bravo said "Let us hope that this battle should be won from above." "It's been raging on for weeks, I don't think it'll be won from above, it is a rare chance, but I highly doubt that." Then one of the most memory tested clones walked up to Alpha and Bravo and said "ARC-8380 "Memory" reporting for duty as well as ARC-3312 "Bullet, we are the newest troopers under your guidance." Bravo then said "I remember Bullet. I trained with him.." "Bravo.. You left before I did. I had to stay longer because of the horrific eye scar from a training commando droid.." "Alas. It was an accident, but who knew something so small could take so much from you.." "Well, the scar is permanent, and the nerve damage was significant.." Bullet saluted and then pointed out to an explosion out of the west. "Tell the men to get ready this could be all over in a matter of hours.." said Alpha. Bravo turned on his comlink and said "Move out men we are heading west.." As the Hawkbat Battalion headed west they were in for a dog fight.As the ground battle begun, Bullet was at the back shooting any back flank of droids,as he was successful he even shot down a commando droid by shooting it and ripping it's head off and yelling "How's that for eye scar!" Bullet still keeping an eye on the back flank and Memory shooting the side flank they were working as a good team. "This flak is heavy sir!!" "We can't call any air forces! They are busy attacking the air forces, we are alone!" As the ground battle raged on the clone forces grew ever more weary, they were tired, sore and most badly injured. "This is ARC-3200, calling in for an air raid. Urgent raid needed now! We cannot continue heavy fighting in these conditions. If possible send ships with bombs. Or else we retreat.. Bravo out.." As Bravo turned off his comlink he looked up to the sky and saw nothing. "I hope they come soon." Then out of the blue "You might wanna move soon. Hawkbat pilot groups are going to bomb where you are standing we are boxing in the droids.." "You heard the comlink! Move to the town square!" As Hawkbat shot past droids they made it to the town squad at the end of the forest and Bravo said "Line your grenades at the trees and fast! We won't have much time. the grenades will send debris into forest and the forest will grow back.." As they placed grenades around the trees they saw droids coming closer to them when they heard the overflow of droning ARC-170 fighters above them. "SO glad you could make it!" "Stand back we're about to drop the bombs.." As the bombs where dropped a bright crimson red and orange lit up the sky, eliminating all droid forces on the ground. "Great job, Any heat signatures from the ground?" said Bravo, "None at all the ground battle has been won.." "Send down what forces you can and make sure they land in one piece." "Will do." As the battalion waited to be picked up the medic studied the injuries of the clones, and treated the minor wounds. There were no deaths recorded, making it the first battle of the Battalion's career with no deaths. Bravo was cleaning out his helmet when he said "Well done boys. All for this battle type of area. Well done." As a ship landed to pick up the clones Alpha walked on first and said "I need a shower.." As The rest of the squad went into the cruiser they went and left into the planets surrounding areas. Bravo walked back into his room, had a shower and went to sleep, Alpha was standing at the helm watching the battle for Lumbara rage on. Meptro 12 "Will you stop firing at nothing!" said Bravo "You're wasting your blaster rounds." he told Memory. "No there is something there." "Not droids!" yelled Bullet. As Bullet helped up a clone and brought him back to the leaders he looked and said "This is what you where firing at, a clone.." Bravo then said "This trooper looks familiar.. Very familiar.." As Bravo took the clones helmet off and gave him some medication to rouse him awake. As Bravo placed the clone on the ground the clone snapped awake and said "Where am I?" "You're on planet Meptro 12. What's you're name brother?" "My name is Blazer.. ARC-8142." "Member of Golden Squad?" Blazer nodded and placed a hand on his face. He then said "Member of Veteran Squad as well. Until I lost 3 of my closet friends. I don't take loss very well so I joined The Hawkbat Battalion." "If you cannot take loss how about becoming an admiral? We need an admiral." Blazer looked and said "Ok. Great thinking. I love the sound of that, thank you." As Blazer was helped up he said to Bravo "You could be a great leader one day you know?" Bravo smiled and said "I know, but know Alpha is in charge, I don'think I'd be ready for something that big.." Blazer was taken to the ship's medical station and checked out. As Blazer was cleared of any serious injury he walked to his quarters where he found Bravo, "You didn't think you could forget your admiral fatigues." Bravo passed over the fatigues and walked over to the door, when Blazer said "I thank you again." "I know you do. Just remember to your job good or not at all." Blazer then said "Trust me, I can do a good job." Bravo fully walked out of the room and to the front office quarters where Alpha was. "Blazer is fitting in well." said Bravo. "He is. But I fear someone else will attack our ranks.. We are a battalion without a Jedi, and we work twice as hard." "But we get the job done." "We do. But not without risks. Meptro was the straw we had pulled, and Lumbara? THE risks are higher then ever." The Higher Stakes "These stakes are more dangerous now then they were before. We cannot trust most of our own men. As even we saw during some of the wars it drove them to the brink.." As Bravo placed his helmet on the table he sat down in a chair he revealed the strain on his face, Bravo then looked at the console and said "This war is taking more out of me then the training on Kamino." "Nothing will ever be aw worse as Kamino. I couldn't of been happier to leave then put up with Sergeant Bric." said Alpha. As they chuckled Bravo said to Alpha go and catch up on some rest. Alpha obligated and walked back to his quarters. Bravo placed his legs on the control panel and fell asleep. As Bravo was dreaming about whatever he could dream about. Bravo was dreaming about his first mission for the Hawkbat Battalion, his very first mission other then Lumbara. Bravo was walking around in his dream and saw how everything changed from the now. It was a shock to the system for Bravo as he saw his old hairdo, his weapon stance and his armour colour scheme. "Oh good grief.." said Bravo "Well at least times have changed." Bravo was still sleeping when he was found by the Jedi. He was force moved on a bed and allowed to sleep. Death on Bowucan As the Hawkbat Battalion awaited a new mission they were having free time. As Bravo was still sleeping after falling asleep on his console they made a choice not to wake him. Blazer was working later behind the cruiser wheel as he said to Alpha "We're by ourselves on this next mission. No Jedi are in the area, there all back at the temple doing stuff. We'll have to do this ourselves." As Bullet walked in he said "Sirs! We have new intel. They are going to attack a planet always in darkness. It's said this planet has a sunrise every 6 months.." As Alpha wiped a look of depression off his face he said "Someone contact Bravo. We are going in." As Bullet swallowed hard he contacted Bravo and Bravo was there on the bridge in a instant." "What's this planets name? Seems dark to have a sunrise every 6 months." "Awkwardly named after a clone trooper..." "Which clone?" "Deceased former ARC trooper Bow." "Bow 83??" "No. It has hellish terrain , and some weather events that are really weird. It's named Bowucan" Bravo stared down at the floor and looked up, "That's real great.. Just what we need." As the ship was placed into hyperspace, Bravo looked down and said to Blazer "We both worked with Bow didn't we?" "We did. I watched his "memory" disappear, his slow turn was crazy ." Blazer then said "We are just above Bowucan. It's gonna be one hell of a planet." As the battalion walked into the LAAT's, they we're all scared, but knew it had to be done. The team were prepping weapons when they landed on the planet into a full blown out battle. "Remember, stay focused! Fight and win this battle." Memory and Bullet were taken heavy flak but they continued fighting heavily. Bravo and Alpha were taking control of the air forces and the ground forces as well. Burt and Hoax were shooting down droids with their heavy combat weapons. Then out of nowhere an explosion rattled the war-zone, causing most of the droids to be wiped out. As the team regathered into a private area, they found Bravo. Bravo was badly hurt. "Bravo!" said Alpha. "This isn't over. You are not dying here brother!" Bravo then coughed saying "It's over when I say it's over. Help me up. I am going to continue this battle injured.." As Bravo was helped up he had a bad limp in both legs, but he said "I'm fine lets get this over with." Bravo was heavily limping when another explosion hit. "Bullet, Memory take out those mortars. I'll take care of Bravo!" said Alpha. As Alpha got to Bravo his armour was scorched and his helmet was beside him. "Oh no.." "Guess I had the last word.." said Bravo. As Bravo was laying dying on the ground Alpha called the medic over. "He is weak. He is not ok. He doesn't look like he'll make it back for medical treatment." "This planet was a trap.. They wanted us to come. A planet named after a clone, is really bad.. *cough* " Bravo went into a coughing fit and then said "Get the clones off this planet as soon as you can. Fight for the battalion!" said Bravo as he died from his injuries. "He's right. We can't hold out any longer." "We are not leaving him here." "we'll have to bury him.." As the team buried Bravo they called all clones in the battalion to the city. "We've lost this planet. We need to leave!" As the clones who survived the battle all sighed a breath of relief, they all rushed back to the venator and took off from the planet."I can't believe it." said Alpha. "We lost Bowucan and our most hardened veteran." Bullet and Memory were the last ones to report in as they only found out after the battle was lost. "Sir we took out the mortars and also the rest of the droid forces. But it was too late, the city was destroyed." Alpha walked away and into his quarters. Trivia * Bravo had repainted his armour green after it lost it's colour * Bravo was friends with Kix * Bravo was also trained as a medic * Bravo was killed on Bowucan after a 2nd explosion * Bravo left no legacy with the Battalion as he didn't want to leave one and he didn't like that word very much [[Category:Clones]